


Pretty Pretty Girls

by y2jdingo



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y2jdingo/pseuds/y2jdingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jungle Fury: Fran/<s>Anyone</s> (Madison) - book love.<br/>There's banana pizza, a blue smoothie and Madison tries flirting like Xander. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pretty Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Sorry for any jumping between American spelling and Australian/British, my word processor has an inconsistent dictionary (created by myself, of course). Italics should represent footage on a video camera.

_“So it’s day 18, we arrived in Ocean Bluff last night – there’s apparently some awesome surfing here, Xander – Nick’s floated off to some motorcycle show and it’s lunchtime! I want pizza.”_

_Camera pans over to Jungle Karma Pizza. Moment of darkness as the picture disappeared, then reappeared after Madison entered the restaurant and had sat down._

_“Oh, and Xander – there are some pretty pretty girls here,” as the camera focused on the waitress as she came over._

 

“Hello and welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza my name is Fran and our specials today are the Grilla Gorilla and one Cheesy Serendipity Bread half price with any two-person pizza do you need any more time to have a look at the menu or are you ready to order?”

“Breathe, Fran,” chorused a brunette waiter on the floor, along with a blond man sitting in a booth near the kitchen door reading a book.

Madison watched as the waitress flushed over her cheekbones. There was a sudden urge to follow that colour with her tongue.

“Oh, uh, sorry. Do…do you need more time to decide?”

“I'm alright, actually. I’ll have a small Grilla Gorilla, please.”

“Sweet or savory?”

“I like sweet, like your smile. Do you like sweet, Fran?”

There was that flush again. Madison felt uncannily like Xander, and that idea pushed everything out of her mind in a rush to apologize. “Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. That was the worst pickup line you’ve ever heard, I'm sure.”

“Actually I don’t normally hear many...pickup lines, I don’t get picked up a lot. So yes, that was the worst if you were actually serious – I mean, I don’t know if you were or not. But sweet single Grilla Gorilla pizza will be out to you in a few minutes.” Fran disappeared back into the kitchen in a cloud of words. Madison felt like a heel and dropped her forehead on the table.

_“Just for your reference, Xander, I took your advice to hit on pretty girls, and for me? It doesn’t work.” The video refocused on Madison, frowning and looking like she was regretting kicking a puppy._

“One Grilla Gorilla…did you need any drinks with that?” the new waiter asked.

Madison looked up hopefully, then her face fell as she took in her new attendant. “Oh…do you do milkshakes?”

“Sure! Grilla Gorilla goes well with either the hazelnut crème smoothie, or there’s a super blue soy shake that’s Fran’s specialty, or-”

“If I order that will Fran come out so I can apologize again?”

The waiter – Casey, according to his name tag – bit his lip. “What happened, exactly?”

“I flirted with her, really badly. She didn’t think I was serious, and I didn’t get a chance to actually explain that I was…and I am really sorry if I offended her. Can…can you at least pass that on to her?”

Casey tapped his pen on his orderpad. “Let me see what I can do,” he said finally.

Madison forlornly picked up a piece of banana-based pizza and took a bite. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say it was the oddest pizza she’d ever had in her life, and probably not much of a stretch to say it was one of the best either.

She was just inspecting her third slice for exactly what was on it – she’d actually not read the menu and had picked the first option Fran gave her – when a purple-blue glass of something gorgeous looking was set down in front of her. 

“Hi,” Fran said, arms crossed over her chest.

Madison dropped the pizza and sat up straight. “H-hi?” she offered.

Fran’s neutral expression wavered slightly, and she looked back towards the kitchen. Casey and the blond bookreading man made encouraging motions and she turned back around looking determined.

“Can…can you sit down?”

“It’s my break now,” Fran admitted, looking at the chair opposite Madison. After a moment of visible internal debate she pulled it out and sat down.

“I am really sorry if I offended you. I just wanted to see you smile and I was serious, I wasn’t like making fun of you or whatever, and that blond guy looks like he wants to beat me up and I’ll go and get beat up if that makes you feel better?”

Fran flapped her hands and flushed at the same time. Madison thought it was charming. “Oh, that’s Dom. He’s just…”

“Is he a boyfriend?”

“Yes. But not to me, he and RJ, RJ’s the owner of Jungle Karma Pizza, he hired me when he had to run and do something and I took over and Dom’s an old friend of his and they’re kinda dancing around each other at the moment. They’re both overprotective like wolves and rhinoceroses.”

Madison blinked.

Fran started and pushed at the drink. “Apology accepted, anyway, try this.”

Super blue soy shake was delicious. “That is delicious. What’s in it?”

“Blueberries, banana, soy milk, almond milk, vanilla, honey and blackstrap molasses.”

“It really is gorgeous. So what do you like to do? What’s your hobbies?”

“Oh, I love books. I have book love,” Fran laughed nervously. “You know, like Harry Potter, and the Lord of the Rings, I like to read books on travel, I’ve never really been outside Ocean Bluff. Are you from around here?”

“No, I'm from Briarwood. I'm just passing through with my exboyfriend, actually.” ( _Idiot_. Ix-nay on the oyfriend-bay, Madison.)

“ ‘Ex’-boyfriend?”

“Kinda boyfriend, definitely ex, though. He likes travelling too much. I like girls too much,” Madison said bluntly, hoping to win back some potential interest with a frank admission.

“Oh! Well, it’s nice that you still get along enough to do what you’re doing.”

“You said you like Harry Potter? I went to the midnight release of the last three books, I loved them…”

_“This is Fran, she agrees with me, Chip, Hogwarts is a shameful organization, and Xander, pretty girls may in fact be geeky and still very very pretty.”_

_The girl in focus slowly grows redder and redder._

“I hope you liked your pizza, Maddie.”

“I loved it, and the shake. That was awesome.”

Fran fidgeted as they stood outside the pizzeria. “So where are you and Nick off to now?”

“We’re heading south, I think, either to Reefside or Stone Canyon. We might swing past on the way back in a few weeks? I think Nick’s fairly keen to not go through Nevada, but he wants to get to Michigan.”

“That’d be nice – you can bring him back to Jungle Karma Pizza. Casey can make him the pepperoni and chili special; he’s wanted someone with more bravery than sense.”

Madison grinned, then sobered. Fran noticed, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I would really like to kiss you now.”

Fran’s eyes went wide.

“Oh…okay.”

Her lips were soft and tasted like the blueberry shake they’d started to share.

Madison drew back slightly. Fran’s eyes were still shut. “Will you send me postcards?” Fran asked quietly.

“Definitely.”

“Good.” Fran curved a hand up into Madison’s hair and pulled her back into a kiss.


End file.
